


Plenty of Time

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: This one's for all the pre-op trans ladies out there! Lup and Barry's first time. Lup takes control, Barry begs for more, and they both get really sappy and emotional. If anyone has enough time to learn how to fall so in love, it's them.





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I have Never written anything like this before... My darling girlfriend requested that I write this, so as you can imagine, I just had to. I know that your mileage may vary when it comes to talking about trans people's genitals so if you don't like how I've handled that I get it, But, uhh..... Enjoy?

The door to Barry's room was barely closed when Lup's lips were back on his, her whole torso against his as she pushed him into the wall. "Gods, Barry, I've wanted this so long," she breathed, trailing kisses down his neck. "What do you want, baby?"

Barry let out a sharp breath and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself, tilting his head to give her a better angle. "Anything, Lup, as long as it's you, anything," he begged, squirming under her heated kisses. He was already hard and wanting. "May want to move to the bed, though," he advised.

Lup hummed in agreement, kissing her way back up his neck and across his face before taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. Sitting side by side, Lup placed a hand on Barry's thigh. "Before we go any further we need to talk," she said, trying to sound more serious than aroused. "You know how I'm trans," she started, waiting for Barry to nod; it had never been a problem before, and she hoped it wasn't about to become one. "Please tell me you don't care that I have a dick. Like, I prefer to call it my clit, but I get it, most people would look at it and think 'hey, that's a penis,' so…"

"Lup, I have been in love with you for decades. If your genitals were ever a problem, which they never were, I hope I'd be over it by now." Barry entwined their fingers together and smiled at her. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're brave and brilliant and compassionate, and my gods, Lup, you make me so happy."

"Okay cool, I figured you'd say some sappy nerd shit like that, but I had to be sure." She let her arms fall around his waist and tucked her head against his shoulder. "We've spent so long going slow and now we're finally here, and I didn't want anything to ruin it."

Barry shifted to embrace her more fully, pulling her against him and peppering kisses across her thick curls. "Nothing could ruin this. We had that amazing performance, watched the sunset, had a lovely dinner with our family. It's perfect." He sat back and gently lifted her chin so that they were eye level. "You're perfect," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

She let herself be pushed back onto the bed, laying back so that Barry could climb over her to continue kissing. Once he was firmly straddling her hips, Lup shifted to hook her ankles behind Barry's. He made a small surprised sound into the kiss, their lips parting for just a moment. "Lup, I love you," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her again.

Lup moaned into his mouth, hips raising off the bed as she thrust against him. "Love you so much," she answered, pulling Barry down against her. "Thought about tonight so fucking much." She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, delighting in the shiver of arousal that produced. "Can I fuck you?"

"Lup, I--"

"It's okay if you're not into that, I get it," she paused to run a hand down his back until she could grab his ass. "But you have a fantastic ass and I'd love to hit it."

Barry chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "I'm just embarrassed I guess? Never thought about it," he admitted, letting out a quiet whine as she slid her hand into his pants to touch his bare skin, her other hand working on undoing his belt. He reached to help her, both of them already breathing heavy with arousal.

"Take your time. I won't do something you aren't sure about," Lup said, biting her lip when she felt his dick grind against her thigh. "I'm fine with however we do this, I just need to feel you, Barry."

He nodded, pressing kisses to the side of her head. "Please fuck me," he sighed. "I know it'll be amazing because it's you, please."

"Fuck, babe, I love hearing you beg." Lup turned her face to meet his kisses, lips still spit-slick. "We're not nearly naked enough," she whispered between kisses, shaky fingers working on undoing the side zipper of her dress. It was already hiked up to her waist from their position, making it easy to slide off over her head once the zipper was down. They tossed it aside to be dealt with later along with Barry's pants.

It wasn't the first time they were seeing one another in their underwear, but the context was everything. Barry drank in the sight of Lup laying back, her hair spilling across the pillows like a radiant halo, hands resting on either side of her head in the perfect position for being pinned down like he'd always dreamed. A bra strap hanging off of her shoulder, letting a breast be partially exposed as the cup shifted downward. The way her breath caught in her chest as she stared up at him, eyes swimming with lust.

A playful smile graced her lips before she moved, flipping them so that she was the one sitting on top of Barry, hands joining with his as she pressed him against the pillows. The small surprised sound that escaped him made Lup giggle. "You're so cute," she said, leaning in to kiss him once more, sliding her tongue into his mouth with a moan. She let her whole body lay against him, delighting in every point of contact.

"Oh fu-- you're so hard for me, that's so fucking hot." Barry let his hips jerk upward to chase that delicious friction, not even trying to stem the tide of desirous sounds slipping past his lips with every kiss. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, freeing his to slide down her sides and hook his thumbs under the band of her panties. "May I?" 

"Please." She shifted to allow Barry to pull her panties down, kicking them aside as soon as she could. She clumsily tossed her bra away as well, only moving off of Barry long enough for him to finish undressing. When she climbed back onto him, she hissed at the sensation of their lengths brushing together. "Tell me what you want," she said, losing herself in the feeling; and to think they were only getting started.

Barry took a sharp inhale, face flushed, and whispered, "I just want to feel you."

Leaning more fully on top of him, Lup lowered her lips to kiss his ear, biting gently at the lobe. "Maybe you want to feel my mouth?"

"Unngh, yes, Lup, fuck," he moaned, turning his head to give her a better angle. She continued to kiss and bite at his ear, lazily sweeping her lips over his cheeks every so often. Every press of her teeth onto his neck made Barry keen for her, begging her for more, harder. Barry let his hips move upward with every bite against his throat, moaning as she continued to tease him.

Lup reached down and started to stroke him lightly, fingers dancing along his dick just enough to make him shiver. "How about I get a taste before the main event?" Pressing a kiss to his lips, she smiled.

Kissing back, Barry almost forgot she'd asked a question. The feeling of her soft, warm lips moving against him, breathy sounds barely audible, was consuming all of his attention. When she pulled back and look at him expectantly, he gathered the mental power to respond. "Like a blowjob?" he asked, realizing how awkward it sounded to be so blunt and kicking himself for ruining the mood.

Luckily for him, Lup found this hilarious, unable to hold back a loud laugh. "Barold J. Bluejeans, you are a bold man. Yes, like a blowjob." Grinning, Lup shimmied down him until she was situated between his legs. "Now, if you don't mind…" she trailed off, giving him a chance to change his mind. With a wicked smile, she flicked her tongue over the head and delighted in the whimper that caused.

She trailed wet kisses along him, a warmth settling low in her belly at the breathy gasps spilling from Barry's lips. As she teased him, he tangled his fingers into her hair and held her there, thighs trembling. When she finally started to take him into her mouth inch by inch, Barry held his breath.

"Yes, Lup, yes, oh," he panted as she started to move, dragging her mouth along him with passion. As he felt the head hit the back of her throat, he gasped and bucked his hips up, feeling guilty when she made a choking sound. He was tempted to stop, but the way she was gripping his thighs and moaning appreciatively was all the encouragement he needed to keep thrusting into her warm, wet mouth.

Barry didn't know how long she'd been at it, but he felt close to breaking. "Fuck, so good babe, you're so-- ah!" he whined; she pulled her mouth off of him abruptly, leaving him desperate. 

"Can't have you coming just yet, love," she chastised with a scheming grin, voice slightly hoarse. She flicked the tip of her tongue over him to lick off the precome dribbling out. "Though the idea of you coming in my mouth? Def hot."

He moaned again, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please," he breathed, biting his lip.

"Aw, I guess since you're asking so nicely." She reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube. "Now, I'm gonna go slow so I don't hurt you, but Barry? Please make sure you stop me if you're uncomfortable. I want this to be good for both of us, not just me." Lup moved so that she could lay next to him again and reached out to stroke his cheek gently. "Okay? I love you."

Nodding, Barry leaned in for a quick kiss. His heart was full to bursting with love for the woman beside him now, so kind and considerate even in bed. He wasn't surprised that she was so concerned with his safety and enjoyment; that was just how she was with the people she loved. That he was permitted to count himself among them was the greatest privilege of his unnaturally long life.

As she slid one teasing finger, Barry tensed up, completely unused to the feeling. She shushed him, rubbing her other hand on his thigh comfortingly. He wiggled his hips and tried to take deep breaths to steady himself. When she started to move her finger in and out, he melted, losing the ability to form coherent thoughts. 

If this was how wrecked he was after one finger, what was all of her going to do to him?

The entire time she was preparing him, she whispered in his ear promises for what she was going to do to him. "Babe you're doing so good, you ready for another finger?" When he nodded and she slipped another in, he let out a long moan. "Aw, listen to you, Barry, you fucking love this, don't you?"

"M-more, Lup, harder, please," he begged. His face was flushed, gaze hazy and distant as he let her have her way with him.

She giggled, trailing her free hand up his body to rest over his heart where she could feel it beating hard. "Never thought you'd be so responsive." She continued to breathe out dirty promises as she fingered him, pace quickening until she was slamming into him while he lay boneless and willing. When she was satisfied that he was sufficiently prepared, she withdrew and leaned in to kiss him once more before shifting. "Ready?"

Barry nodded, hands flying to her sides as she adjusted herself. She lifted his legs so that her arms were hooked under his thighs and started to press into him. His mind went blank, everything reduced to their heated connection as he was consumed with want. Everything about feeling her was perfect, if a bit foreign. There was pain, but it was eclipsed by the ecstasy of hearing her whine out his name with her perfect lips.

When she was finally fully buried in him, he gave a shaky smile. "I love you so much, Lup," he said. His hands rested on the curve of her hips, and all of his focus was on not digging his thumbs painfully into the softness there. 

It felt like forever that they clung to one another breathing heavily, thighs quivering in anticipation. As Lup started to thrust slowly, Barry found himself pulling her body closer, never close enough. She picked up the pace, pressing their lips together to muffle their voices. With every mingling of their breath, Barry was certain he had never experienced anything as divine.

Soon her chest was pressed against his, her hips still snapping into his rhythmically. "Barry, oh gods--" She kept pulling back from his lips to place kisses over the rest of his face, her hands exploring his torso. The combination of it all - her scent, sound, heat, everything - was overwhelming Barry, but it was somehow still not enough.

"Yes, Lup, fuck," he whined, trying to shift his ass to give her a better angle. "Deeper, I need it!"

Lup pounded into him, on the edge of finishing when a high pitched sound escaped his mouth. She was attentive to every small movement he made in case he began to express discomfort, wanting nothing more than to please her lover. She knew that her face was also red; she could feel it in the tips of her ears. 

But the sounds that Barry made, the look in his eyes as his eyelids fluttered open with each thrust, all drove her onward. Just before she could lose herself in an orgasm, she slowed to a stop and pulled out, moving all of her attention to kissing him while he wriggled beneath her. He wanted more, never wanted to stop being overcome by his love for her.

"Hey, babe, I wanna give it to you real good, so I'm gonna ask you to get on your knees. Is that cool?" She panted, tugging on his hair lightly. "You still with me?"

"Ungh, yeah, that's-- yeah, please," he replied, quickly rearranging himself so that she could be positioned behind him. "Just tell me what to do."

Lup hummed appreciatively. "Oh boy, why don't you just press that pretty face of yours into the pillow and let me wreck you?" He immediately obliged, to which she let out a chuckle. "Eager to please, huh? I'll take good care of you." Without pressing back into him, she let her torso rest against his back, kissing his neck as she reached around him to palm at his dick.

Before he could beg again, she pushed herself back into him, still slick from the lube. This time, she let her fingers tease him while she mercilessly fucked him.

Pumping his cock in her hand roughly, it was barely a minute before he was spilling onto the sheets and shouting her name. She felt him go slack as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm; the blissful moans he was still releasing had her so close she could almost taste it.

"I love you, oh, I'm so close," she panted, leaning her upper body back down so she could kiss his neck again. He turned his head and smiled at her, utterly satiated, and it was the look on his face that broke her, stilling her thrusts as she finished inside him. Later she would be embarrassed that of all things to push her over the edge it had been his goddamn smile, but in the moment all she could think about was how it was the most incredibly mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever had.

After she cleaned them both off with a washcloth and attended to the mess on the sheets, she fell into bed next to him with a sigh.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, I sure hope so," she teased, throwing an arm over his waist. "Was it good, though? Did you have fun?"

Now it was his turn to tease. "Yeah, what gave it away?" He pulled her to his chest and nuzzled his face into her hair. "I don't even have the right words to say how much I love you, Lup." Barry let out a shuddering breath. "I feel like I've loved you so long that it's just, like… it's like breathing or blinking, it's just something I do, and I have to keep doing it or I'll die."

With another contented sigh, Lup let herself be cuddled as post-coital drowsiness settled in her limbs. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Loving you is so easy. It's just natural, like yeah, of course I love Barry Bluejeans with every atom of my soul, how could I not?" She pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "You're so smart and kind and you make me laugh every day. You're patient and adorable and oh my gods, Barry, you are so handsome it should be illegal."

He held her a little tighter. "Hearing someone as radiant as you say that feels like a dream."

"Oh, I'm radiant, am I? Excellent choice of adjectives, Bar."

Barry blushed again; he wondered if he'd ever stopped. "Heh, thanks? But, Lup, it's true." He paused to yawn. "I could go on all night about how beautiful you are but frankly I'm exhausted."

"Aw, did I tire you out? That's okay, you can just tell me in the morning."

He kissed the top of her head again and let himself relax with her in his arms. They were falling asleep, skin against skin after the greatest sex they'd ever had, and they would still be together when they woke. Barry could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "Plenty of time," he murmured; she muttered something in affirmation.

This newfound relationship of theirs was a long time in the making. They'd spent decades dancing around their feelings, neither knowing how to initiate what they both so clearly wanted. After their performance, their bodies fell together on the hillside in pure delight, laughter ringing bright between them. And all the supposed difficulties keeping them apart melted away, leaving them breathless and completely exposed to one another.

And the best part was that they truly did have plenty of time. "Tomorrow it's your turn to rail me," Lup said in a small, sleepy voice. Barry made a vague noise of assent, drifting off to sleep. She snuggled closer.

What a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had more difficulty writing something that I had writing this piece oh my lord....


End file.
